nanopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Irteka
The Irtekan Union, officialy Ένωση κομμουνιστικών κρατών της Ιρτεκά, int:Union of Communist States of Irteka (UCSI), is a socialistic federation founded in 952 after the government change due to civilian unrest. The UCSI is a country ruled by 1 party (that is the Communist Party Of Irteka) on the international level, with the democratic election system on the local level in country subdivisions. The country was founded on the prinicpal of "Η πειθαρχία είναι η μητέρα της ευημερίας" (I peitharchía eínai i mitéra tis evimerías) meaning "Discipline is the mother of well-being", country peaceful change of government made it clear that political repressions and censorship will only undermine new government strenght. In 953 the new constitution guranteed freedom of speech and thought, with democratic election system in place to select new 1st Chairman each 7 years with option for 1 re-election (2 terms for lifespan). The country enforced policy of "everyone is equal" puting end to imperialistic methods of segregating peoples into classes. Capital and largest city of UCSI is Ισότητα '(Isótita, int. Isotita) having a population of approximately 200000 and quickly rising thanks to new 5 year Economical And Structural expansion plan. Economy Nation captial and main economic centers are located on mountainious terrain of Ánthraka hills, due to fact the hills area is rich with minerals a huge open pit mine nicknamed "Hell Hole" was created in 80's, and 3 huge bucket-wheel excavators named Anaskaféas 213, 90 and 46 were built by Bazalt Vechicles factory starting with first machine being commissoned in 982 and finishing with the last machine in 988, excavator 213 is focused on collecting various metals such as aluminium or/and iron the remaining 2 vehicles main task is to supply enormous "Kafstíra One" powerplant with lignite, that supplies the Isótita and excavators themselves with power. The farmlands located on more suitable lands of Aiónia forest are main source of food in Irteka, having capbalities far exceeding needs of the population. There are currently ongoing studies on plans to create a channel connecting 2 oceans Irteka is surrounded by to rise the international importance of the country and make the route between oceans faster. Military Due to aging equipment and shift of focus from heavy vessels Naval department of Ministry of Defense created a 5 year plan to introduce new classes of surface vessels such as Heavy Aircraft Carrying Rocket Cruisers and Helictoper Carriers for ASW. The first step to rebuilding the navy are new corvetees (or Fast Attack Crafts) of the Tyfónas class that are supossed to be the backbone and solid foundation of modernized Irtekan navy, the rumors speak about a new class of underwater vessels codenamed Karcharías with rumored nuclear propulsion being developed (Amethyst design bureau denied all rumors). There is ongoing study on possible use of hovercrafts in difficult swampy terrain commomn near coastlines of Irteka. The Crimson Army is currently ongoing modernization with new T-68 Rinókeros MBTs and RAU-70 MLRS systems as their main focus. The development of so called "gunship" class of helicopters is currently ongoing with Tiachevsky design bureau as brain of the project. The airforce is also modernizing its aging fleet with Sov-17 figther jets. The current "Army 5" programme aims to recreate Irtekan Armed Forces from the ground up getting rid of all outdated equipment. A new branch of armed forces was created on 3rd of October 1001 named "Irtekan Strategic Bomber Command" and a new design of a long-range supersonic strategic bomber was announced to be in its late stages of development being nearly ready for deployment. International Relationships 'Shísān Currently Irteka is closely in contact with Shísān having established a 2-way cargo and passanger route between Isótita and Lǐngyù with Shísānese, Lǐngyù Airlines handling passanger routes and Irtekan, Chartaetós Airlines handling long-range cargo routes. Kachinki In recent years Irtekan government solved issues that were preventing creation of stable and internationaly recognized border between UCSI and Kachinki by signing "Border Agreement Treaty" and "Friendship and Cooperation Pact" near the end of the year 1000 AC marking a new era of peace on the continent.Category:Countries